


The Chosen Ones

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Hybrid!AU, M/M, War!AU, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was coming to it's end, hybrids and players combine to defeat one of the biggest enemies known to Minecraftia. Wars and blood shed follows the hybrids as Jerome leds on with the help of Team Crafted. Hybrid!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen Ones

Jerome's POV

"Out of all the hybrids that could have been chosen, why me?" I thought. Hybrids, outcast to the whole world, not the most feared. No that would be outlaws, mages and sorcerers, then mages and sorcerer were feared the most than us because of the war 2 years ago. A group of mages went and wreaked havoc. It took half of the royal army to stop them. We were finally allowed to go to school, 5 chosen ones.

Mitch's POV

I ran into the room and slam the door behind me. I closed my chocolate brown eyes that girls loved to stare at and let out a sigh. "Mitch, calm down a bit. It's only the second day back." I open my eyes to see Adam standing there.

"F*** off, Adam. I can't help it."

Ty walk over and push me to my desk, chuckling all the while.I sank down into the seat and propped my feet on Mat's desk. He laughed and pushed it off onto the floor. "Don't be a filthy hybrid." He said jokingly. I chuckled.

Jason spun around and started talking. "Speaking of hybrids, they are letting 5 hybrids or mages in, or so I have heard." At the word mages, Seto turned around also. "Mages or sorcerers?" He asked. I guess he should be curious because he was the only magical person in a school. Mages were rare but sorcerers were almost extinct. I shrugged. He return to his book when our teacher walked in and started talking.

"So I know that you know we are allowing 5 hybrids into the school. Please treat them like you would treat a normal person..." She went on about hybrids and stuff. Seto was hanging on every word so when she didn't say anything about magic users, he laid his head down in his arms.

Seto's POV

Why? Why was I the only one? The last sorcerer and the only magical person in school. I really wanted someone else to come. How am I suppose to train in spells and potions if no one can teach me? I stayed like that, not caring what the others were talking about, until the bell signal the next class. Free period. I spend everyday in the library, trying to find something that could help me. I had found a book earlier but it didn't hold much.

Mitch's POV

I sat there chatting while the teacher talked about having a new person in our class. The door open and in walked a furry hybrid. Most of our class started murmuring and the hybrid looked around, scared.

"Class, this is Jerome. He will be your new classmate." Mr. Lowery said.

One of the popular girls that keeps on hitting on me said "What? That thing has a name? Pleu-ze"

She flip her hair and checked her finger nails. The hybrid stiffen up but relaxed just as fast.

Mr. Lowery yelled "Brittney! That was really rude! Detention!"

She gasp and said "Detention over a hybrid? Those filthy things." The bell rang before she could finish.

I grabed my stuff and ran out of the room, not wanting to be stop by the crowd of admirers. I had a feeling someone was following me and I turned around. The hybrid Jerome was following me.

"What are you doing?"

He replied with "I have PvP advance" Adavance eh? Guess he is in my class. I kept walking towards the door. I opened it to see 3 more hybrids. One was a blue and orange thing with a fin on his head. The next one was a frog hybrid wearing a white suit. The other hybrid was talking to a girl with a hat on. She had black and purple wings with a set of fangs and claws/nails. I glance over to the girl talking with the hybrid. Why was she talking with the dragon hybrid, filth? I figured out why, she was also a hybrid, cat hybrid. All 5 hybrids in one class, plus it was a fighting class. Great. Note the sarcasm.

The teacher was already in the arena, the tip of his stone sword planted in the firm ground beneath his feet.

"To our new fighters, welcome, to our old fights, please try you best to help them if needed." I went to get my sword and bow when I heard him mumble "not that they will" I clench the pommel of my sword. Is he saying they are on the same level as us? Those stupid beast with no skills or brains? They were just dumb trash. We broke off into our respectable groups. The hybrids being rejected and having to form their own little group.

Mr. Bolin started to draw out names to see who would spar.

"Quentin and Mat! Miscellaneous!"

Ahhh, that hybrid better watch out, Mat is the jag master admiral because he was good with TnT. They both took their positions armed with a selection of special TnT, redstone and weapons. All the hybrid choose was TnT, a bow with arrows and a flint and steel. He didn't even get redstone or the self exploding TnT.

"Ok, no killing and only harming."

Mat gave a little signal saying 'Yeah right' He was aiming to kill or gravely injure the hybrid. Well one less hybrid in the world. They circled each other on the new place, a plain biome while everyone boo'd at the hybrid. They were really supporting him. (Sarcasm intended) Poor him.  
Quentin's POV

I saw the exchange of signals between that guy and a bystander. You want to kill me right? Just try. I grin inside my head as my blast lids got ready to close at moments notice. It was like the eye lids of a snake and amphibians. It was also a glare filter for the flames and dust that usually flies around. I have the advantage plus I made TnT. He can't top the master and maker.

"3,2,1 Go!" I immediately dropped because I saw him shifting his center of gravity to swing his sword at my head. If I hadn't dropped, he would have chop my head clean off. I heard the swish of the sharp edge cut the air above my fin.

Well since I am down here, lets make it useful. I took one of the self-adhesive TnT I choose and stuck it to Mat's shoe before speeding away. I reached the other end of the arena by the time it took him to realize I was gone.

I crouch and used my flint and steel to light the tip of my arrow on fire. I made sure the fire was small and wouldn't be notice. I also place a small TnT in the end of the arrow's fletching, just for good measures. I waited until he stopped laughing before sending the arrow straight at the TnT on his shoe. Only a couple people saw me place it on his shoe, including the teacher, the hybrids and the popular guy. The teacher smiled and grabbed the first aid kit before the arrow hit the TNT. Mat look down and laughed even more.

"What was that suppose to do?" He didn't see the flame or the little TnT.

I smiled and watch as the flame caught the TNT. I drew another TNT and lit out I threw it when the other was about to explode. I closed my blast lids and watch the TNT explode the making the one I threw blow up, then the one on the arrow. He got knocked out of the arena and disqualified. Good thing I used knock back TnT and not harming unlike him. I jumped out of the arena while our classmates go surround him to see he is okay. He deserved it. Dakota came up to me and high five me.

"Congrats Quentin" Kitty purred out, her ears flicking in excitement. I nodded before turning back to see Mr. Bolin pull out another slip of paper. Behind him, was a girl wearing light blue and green. She gave me a little wave and a smile.

"Jerome and Taylor! Weapons only!"

Mitch's POV

The furry hybrid against one of the best PVPr here. Taylor picked up his stone sword while the hybrid picked up a stone axe.

"An axe? Are you mocking me?" Taylor taunted. Jerome shook his head and said in a silky voice that would have gotten a ton of girls to fall for him if he wasn't a hybrid. "Not at all. I just do better with an axe." He took his position in one corner while Taylor choose the other. They teleported into a forest biome and I saw a sudden change in Jerome. Not a big one so I dismissed it as surprise.

"3,2,1 Go!"

Jerome stood still but his nose twitched.

Jerome's POV

I stayed still even though it started. I took in more of the biome, marking out spots that would be good for ambushes and hiding spots. I spotted a lot before jumping, Taylor was only a meter away and drawing back his sword for a stab. I went over his head and landed on all fours with the axe handle between my fangs. I grin at the thought of a good battle as I raced towards the trees and jumped onto the first branch. I let my fur help blend me into the tree's bark. Taylor spun around, his eyes scanning the ground. Wrong place, Taylor.

He headed cautiously towards the forest. I waited until he was right under the tree before dropping down. Half way down, Taylor look up and raise his sword. I switch the axe from my mouth to my hand, bringing it down to block him. He flipped me over and I spun in the air. Baccas are like cats, they can land on all fours or feet every time. I landed on all fours and jumped back in. We fought savagely for 5 and a half minutes before his sword broke. He fell over and just laid there, too tired to defend or get up. I stood off to the side.

"Well what are you waiting for? Kill me already." I shook my head and planted the axe into the ground

"Stop showing me mercy and take your revenge against all the hate towards hybrids."

At least he knew.

I walked over and grab his hand.

"No, I don't care. I can't harm someone who is unarmed." I pulled him up and walked away, leaving him to stare at his hand. "Your fur is so soft" He murmured to himself. I grin and jumped over the boundary. Everyone stared at me. Taylor followed suit and jumped over also. "Jerome..." I turned around.

"GG, nice fighting with you" He gave me a genuine smile. I never got one from a human before. I smiled and went to my seat.

"Kitty and Ender! No weapons and anything goes!"

Mitch's POV

I watch the two hybrids fight. No fair, if they get disarmed in battle, they could use their claws and fangs. The battle ended when the cat hybrid pinned the dragon hybrid's wings down and the dragon hybrid had its fangs on the other's neck.

"Time!" They pulled each other up and walked out laughing. Jordan gave an applause and said "Pretty good for a hybrid."

Most of us laughed as the hybrids turn towards us glaring. Taylor just shook his head and walked off.

*timeskip

We sat in our home room class waiting for class to start, not that we learned anything in here. Jerome was sitting next to me, carving a piece of wood into a shape of an axe. I had to admire his suit, it was perfectly made for standing like a human or on all fours. The teacher stood up before Seto rushed in, his hair all tussled up. He sat down and lean back, resting his feet on the desk, completing a bad boy look. Adam leaned forward and petted Seto's hair. We had a little thing with it, it was so soft after all. Seto laughed and turned to Adam.

"Stop it!"

Adam pouted and said "But its soooooo soft!"

Ian turn to Seto and asked "Did you get it?" Get what? Seto replied excitedly "Yes! Watch."

He placed his right hand, palms up, on the desk and closed his eyes. A purple flame appeared in the middle and floated off, landing on the desk. He open his eyes to look at it, the flickering flame bringing out the black flecks in his eyes.

"Amazing!" Adam whispered. Jerome turned around, his sharp hearing picking it up. He caught a glance of it before Seto could cut the spell.

Jerome's POV

Where have I seen that before?

*flashback

I ran from the people after my fur. It was getting late, the light didn't even reach the ground anymore. I could see perfectly fine but I was lost. I stop on a branch, not wanting to go any further, thinking I would get even more lost. I could hear the gurgle of a stream close by. I was about ready to cry, after all I was only 6 and didn't even know my way back to my village.  
A small silver flame flared up a couple trees from me. It looked so inviting so I jumped closer to it. It moved further away. I followed it for a couple of minutes before it disappear, leaving me at the edge of my village. I never saw it again until this day. I just wonder who was helping me.

*Flashback ends

No, it's the wrong color. That was purple, like his eyes. The one I was following was silver.

Seto's POV

Oh no, Jerome caught sight of the Helping flame, or better known as the Flame of Fate. It guides people to where fate led them to. For some odd reason, it led me to a little place in the forest with a stream next to it before leading me back. The teacher started talking about the news when the door open slowly.

A young girl walked in, wearing a silver jacket and faded silver-blue jeans with a green shirt. She handed the note to the teacher and looked around, her silver eyes with green flecks flashed. Thats the girl I saw in the flames! Why though? She sat in the chair in front of me and opened a book. I blinked and saw a quill in her hand and a bottle of ink on the desk. When did those get there?

She started scribbling in the book, runes I knew so well, runes from the old language. Why was I interested in her so much? Was it because she knew how to write in the language of magic or just the plain fact that she was pretty? I have no clue. I watch her write into the book.

"... I could sense someone had cast a spell. Not one for mages but one for a sorcerer. Immature sorcerer's magic but magic none the less..."

How did she know? So many questions surround this girl. She knew it was sorcerers magic also. Was ours really different from Mage's magic? She turned around and asked "So what is you name?"

I gave her a shy smile and said "Setosorcerer" Something flickered in her eyes.

"So you are a sorcerer?" I nodded before blushing. How is she affecting me like this!?

She bent down to place her book in her bag when Mitch lean towards me and whisper in my ear.

"Awww, our little boy is all grown up! He got a crush"

I pushed him away while he laughed. She came back up (Thats what she said) and asked "What do we do during free period?" I pondered that. I doubt she would want to come with me to the library.

"Well you could come to the library or go to a class and join them." She brush back her black hair out of her pretty silver eyes before murmuring

"Library or class? Hard, Um is there a PvP class next period?"I had no clue. Mitch spoke up to save me.

"Yeah, there is. advance with the hybrids." The word hybrid dripping with venom. "Hm, I think I will join that class." She said as the bell rung. I giggled and walk away, not wanting to see the stares from my friends.

Mitch's POV

Seto walked out after giggling. Giggling, him? He really likes this girl but I have to say that was so cute. I walked towards my PvP class, the girl and hybrid trailing behind. When we entered the room, everyone stared at the girl.

"What's your name?" Mr. Bolin asked. She replied in a silvery voice.

"Infinity"

So that is what her name is. He nodded and introduce our new unit of learning, archery. Great! I am amazing at it. He dismissed us to get our equipment and I picked up my personal bow and arrows.

It was stone arrows with iron tip. Pretty good considering you can't get anything higher without being royalty. It was wood, wood with stone tipped, stone, stone with iron tipped, then the royalty class, iron, iron with diamond tipped. No full on diamond arrows because, why waste diamonds on something that is the same as the tipped ones. I pulled it out of the case and most everybody whistle appreciably. After everyone got into positions, which I notice the hybrids only had stone arrows, the target were set up. Infinity was standing next to the teacher watching us.

"Aim an fire when ready!"

I release the arrow and saw it smack 2 centimeters from the very center, still a bullseye. Everyone got in the 5-1 point but the hybrids got it in the 9 points. The cat hybrid even got a bullseye but just barely. I glanced over to the teacher to see him nodding at my arrow and the girl grabbing her bow, the arrowheads gleaming in the light, wait arrowheads? I took another glance at her arrows, full iron. Is she royalty? She took her position between me and the cat hybrid, I think her name is Kitty, toooootally original.

"Everyone but Kitty, Mitch and Infinity, get off the field!" He shouted.

I turned to Infinity and said "Are you challenging me? The best archer in this kingdom?"

She nodded with a grin on her face, the designs of iron on her bow, extremely high class, casting light glows on her face.

"Okay, ready your arrow!"

I wince, I really wish he wouldn't yell. I laid the arrow on my string and watch the hybrid do the same, while Infinity just stood there.

"3,2,1 Shoot!"

I let the arrow fly off the string and hit the target, 1.5 centimeters off. I cheered while the hybrid fired hers. 2.5 centimeters off. Infinity looked around and nodded at the teacher. He stopped talking and focused on her. In one fluid motion, she slid an arrow on the string and fired without even aiming it seems. 3 seconds total for the arrow to go from the quiver to the air. Half a centimeter off. My mouth fell open.

She saw where it landed and silently curse at herself.

"Half a centimeter off, that is the worst yet!" She angrily retrieve her arrow and ask if she could try again. He nodded. She walk 5 meters back from the fire line and took a deep breath, her eyes closing. She open her eyes and quickly snapped off another arrow. 1 and a half seconds.

Time seem to slow down as the arrow sped towards the target. A loud thunk rung out in the silence of the class. A perfect shot. "Well Mitch, looks like you aren't the best in the kingdom anymore." She said but it didn't seem like she was bragging but just stating a fact. I nodded before angrily yanking out my arrow. She went to go talk with those filthy hybrids, why? I have no idea  
Jerome's POV

When Infinity defeated Mitch, it made me feel proud like she was defending us. I don't know what is about her but it make me feel like she understands us but how could she? She walk over to us hybrid and started a conversation

"How you liking school?" She asked, genuinely concern, unlike the people who stuck us here.

Ender replied "It's been great if you take out the hateful stuff and insults but I doubt you would know how it feels like."

She just shook her head. "I know how you feel like, after all, I am the worst kind." I cocked my head and ask "What are you then?"

She looked at me, those silver and green eyes boring into my mind. "A sorcerer and a hybrid"

Of course she would be hated more than us. She was both things horrible. I looked at her closely and didn't see what hybrid she was.

"Wondering what hybrid I am? Well I'm a tested hybrid."

Quentin's head shot up."Tested?"

She nodded. "What is a tested hybrid?" Kitty asked. Ender answer her question. "A tested hybrid isn't born but created. They caused me to be an enderdragon hybrid instead of a normal dragon. Quentin, well he is just plain tested. Maybe a base of amphibian DNA."

Infinity nodded and walked away, towards the library.

Seto's POV

I found it! The list of sorcerers to date. I pulled the piece of paper out and sat down to read it. I went through the list, oldest first, written in faded black ink to the current day, in rainbow ink. Stupid hippies who wrote this. Near the bottom was my name and birthdate.

Seto(m), December 21th, 1997.

Below my name, the very last name, was Infinity(f), May 26th 1999.

2 years after I was born. I slam my fist into the table, they lied. I was not the last one. I heard the door open and the girl from earlier walked in. I quickly place the piece of paper into my bag. "You didn't like that class?" I asked her. She glance at me and smiled. "It was fine but I didn't really learn anything." She walked to a section that I never visit and pulled out black and red book. The cover was covered in pale gold runes. She sat down I front of me and opened the book, the faded letters glowing slightly.

"Oh, I haven't caught your name yet. What is it?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Infinity" was her curt reply. I looked at what se was reading but it kept changing. "Hey! you can't just go changing books by other people!" Her eyebrow raised "I'm not. I'm changing my own book." before going back to the book. 2 minutes later she paused at a page and her eyebrows knitted together.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Not to sound like a stalker but I was watching her work. It was nice to see real magic unlike my little explosions and finally that little success, the flame of fate. She looked up and back at it.

"Someone added something to this. A pretty good spell also. You mind if I cast it?" I shook my head, I wouldn't mind, in fact I would love it. She closed her eyes and I could already feel the magic buzz in the air. Her eyes open and flashed silver before the door open and I walked the hybrids and team crafted. I nudge her to signal stop but she didn't.

A silver haze appeared in front of us and she slid down in the chair she was sitting in. The others surrounded us when colors started to appear. She open her eyes and scenes played out. The first was filled with ugly, black-blue, squishy things.

"Squids" Adam cursed under his breath. It rapidly to 12 people standing on a hill overlooking a giant army. It was Adam, Ty, Jason, Mitch, Ian, Mitch, Martin, Jordan, Taylor and me. The weird part was I was not in armor nor carrying a weapon of any kind while the others were holding into their inky weapons. It then changed to a motion scene, one where the squids were almost destroying us. We saw Jason scream something when Ty got stabbed in the gut by a derpy sword.

We exchange glance while Infinty stared at it, pushing more magic when needed. The next scene was of the squids standing back to let the army pick up the injured, not many dead. All of Team Crafted and their friends laid there, injured, as the squid king was about ready to kill Adam. A dark figure stood behind the king, holding a diamond axe. The scene changed to Mitch sobbing on the body of the dark figure, Adam clutching his side, blood dripping from between his fingers, with his head bowed down and the squid king dead. The others surrounded Mitch and the stranger.

The spell all a suddenly flickered out before most of us could catch the last scene, but I did. It was us standing on the hill with a new army below us. I was standing on the side with a cloaked figure and a purple an silver aura surrounding us. Magic. We all stared at the remaining silverness, a connection not clicking in my head. Jordan snapped out of the haze first.

"What was that!?" He asked.

Infinity swallowed, her pale face was bleach white. Her eyes darting between everyone. "The future"

"Wait, all of us are gonna die?" Ty asked softly.

I answered him instead. "No, it's not possible..." I trailed off as I remembered the last scene.

Infinity stood up and said "Welp time to go. See ya later and remember to practice fighting." She left us bewildered and scared, the blood and gore racing though our mind. When will this happen?  
Infinity's POV(short)

I knew that vision, it has been in my dreams for a long time now. Only my dreams show the battle not the ending. All the faces were blurred but the spell reveled the future and shows who's it was. This is how it went, 4 years from now.

*timeskip

Mitch's POV

I quickly put on my iron armor and ran out the room. We were having a meeting with the head of all the armies, including the hybrid army. The leader was Jerome, I have to say, he is a pretty good leader for a hybrid. Yeah, they are still hated but much less cause of that year in school. I reached the 'butter' throne room where Adam was sitting in. I took my place beside Jerome and waited until the last leader came, Seto. He popped in with a cloud of purple sparks. He has gotten much better in the last 4 years.

"Late as always, Seto" I teased. He laughed it off and said "I try, plus, I had something to do." I nodded; we all respected him and what he did. After all, he most likely will be a huge help in the upcoming war. We started the meeting shortly afterwards. We got to the subject of prisoners. I gave my report, then Jerome and Brice before Taylor.

"So we captured a hybrid that crossed the border into the fields of punishments."

I saw everyone stiffen. People daring to go into the field were usually violent, let alone hybrids. He snapped his fingers and a couple of guards led a girl around the age of 18 in. Her silvery wings drooping and her eyes fixed on the ground. Well you couldn't really tell because her dull black hair covered her eyes. I saw the remains of highlights but it was covered in filth and dirt. Her hands tied in front of her. I felt sorry for her; I knew how Taylor treats his prisoners.

The guards shoved her in front of Adam and made her trip. I saw a flash of silver before her hair covered her eyes again. Adam leaned forward and started questioning her.

"What hybrid are you?" She didn't answer. Adam stood up, his hand creeping to his sword.

"I'll ask you one more time before I have you flogged for disobedience." Jerome twitched. I knew he couldn't stand to watch his own people get hurt.

I saw a faint smile on her lips as she replied "Tested sire." Adam nodded before sitting down again. Adam, so oblivious to sarcasm. She really didn't respect him and Taylor knew it.

He roughly grabbed her by the collar and growled

"You show respect to the king!" before pushing her back on the ground.

She stayed there, not getting up. Seto ran to her and pushed Taylor away. Seto was even softer then Jerome.

"Stop it!" He yelled before kneeling down next to her. He grabbed her hand and was about to heal her when her jacket sleeve slipped down, revealing her wrist. Scars. Not battle scars but from self-harm. She sat up and yanked her arms and hands away from his grip.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She said coldly. She pulled her tied hands closer to her body. Seto stumbled back, hurt playing across his usually nice face. That made me mad but before I could slap her, Taylor grabs a whip. Her head snapped around and a low growl escaped her lips.

"You dare not, Taylor." Taylor just chuckled. "I dare." He drew back his arm and I turned away, not wanting to see it. I waited for the crack of the whip but didn't hear it. I turned back to see them all looking at a falcon circling. Falcons were used by royalty and higher ranking people to deliver messages. Adam stood up and slipped on a glove to revive the falcon but it didn't come to him. It let out a loud screech and landed in front of the girl. It started chirping and screeching while she answered back with whistled, chirps and soft screeches. After a couple of exchanges the falcon flew away and she sat there waiting for something. Taylor raised the whip again and she replied with a tired

"I told you no. You have no idea what powers I have."

Taylor smirked and lowered it. "What powers, if you had an ounce of power you wouldn't have been caught."' She smiled and stood up.

"Ah but I wanted to. How else am I supposed to have fun? There were souls to be stitch and no one to do it."

I watch as Seto flinch and say "You are the soul stitcher, aren't you?"

She tossed her head to remove the hair out of her eye.

"Cut the bonds and I shall answer."

The falcon dropped a shiny sword down at Seto's feet. What material is that? He picked it up and sliced the bond with the keen edge.

She put the sword and sheath on her belt and said "I am the soul stitcher but I think you know me as someone else."

She turned around and gave a small bow towards Adam.

"Representative of Magic here."

Seto shook his head. "No, I am the leader of mages and the last sorcerer."

She laughed, a beautiful laugh, all silvery and clear. "Seto, have you already forgotten me?"

He looked confused. There was silver sparks and there stood the girl but this time clean and wearing clothes instead of the ripped sacks. Her hair glowed with a soft sheen and the silver highlights stood out against the deep black. Something clicked.

"Infinity?" Seto asked before walking to her. "I thought you died in the rebellion?" She nodded.

"I did Seto but I cannot die yet. I am still needed. She spun around to see Adam again. "So I'm here to help some more. Lezz prepare, shall we?"

And so we did. During the next 3 months, Jerome and I develop and instructed a new technique, combining our two armies to make a wonderful team. As the warriors and hybrids grew closer and helped each other, we did too. Jerome and I became best of friends if not more. I mean, I always got this weird feeling being around him but I shrugged it off. We didn't have to use words to understand each other, we just knew. We were the top army even Adam's army couldn't compete; I think Adam might have gotten a little bit jealous because on the day of the half year meeting this happen.

Adam started pissing off Jerome and say he was useless.

"Adam, I had enough of your shit! That's it, if you don't appreciate the help that the hybrids give, you won't have it!" And being the stubborn Adam he was, he didn't change. Jerome stormed out but not before giving me a look that said 'sorry Mitch, you are going to have to reteach them. Don't look for me' and went out. I turn to chase after him but Adam said "Mitch don't. He won't actually leave." How wrong he was, during the night it seemed like all the hybrids left. Not a trace, just like if they had never came at all. All hybrids even Infinity. Seto was devastated. I had soldiers go check but in vain.

Soon I just gave up and went to train my army how to team up with humans instead of hybrids. I rushed to teach them, we had only worked a bit with humans and now there were no hybrids, their partners, to fight with. I got a ton into them in 2 weeks but only enough to tie with Adam's army. I didn't have enough time before the war started. No longer were we the top and who knew how many lives will be taken because of that.  
The bungled started playing, signaling all the leaders to meet. I quickly slipped in my silver armor, a present from Infinity, much stronger than iron, and went to the hill. All 10 of us stood there, overlooking the squid army with our armies behind us.

"Damn, they have a lot." Jordan said.

I agree. We were out numbered 3 to 1. The hybrids were one third of our whole army so it really affected us. They came a lot earlier then we predicted, Jerome use to predict for us and was point on. Now the second best, Jason, did it. He was off by hours. We didn't even have time to clean the ink and blood off our weapons.

I swallowed and had a sinking feeling in my stomach. How right I was, a couple hours later, my army was the only non-badly injured army, the whole army of Jordan was unable to battle, Taylor was three fourths, the Sky and Star army was half, the dead army, the second best, was half injured but not as badly and others lightly injured. My army, however, was taught to defend. We did that more than fighting but it was still a lot worse than if their partners were here.

If only Adam wasn't jealous.

I heard the rasping sliver of a blade being drawn out. I spun around to see the Derpy King stab towards Adam. It was as if time slowed down, we watch as the blade was brought down and Ty jumped in the way, getting stabbed in the gut. The sword caught Adam's side but not killing him. The king pulled out and kicked Ty's body aside, causing his blood to coat his boot. Jason ran next to Ty's body and started shouting something.

Seto's POV

I watch Ty fall and Jason yell. Something clicked, all the way back to the year in school with Infinity. The war was happening. My eyes flashed as the Derpy squid king raised his sword to finish off Adam, the dark shadow appearing behind him with the diamond axe in its hands. The blade flash and the sword fell away. As the Derpy squid king fell, he pulled off a desperate move, self-destruct.

I looked away to see hybrids, tons of hybrid fighting alongside Mitch's army. A huge explosion and the sound of someone crying, Mitch. I turned back; Mitch was bent over a fuzzy body, Jerome's dead body.

"Jerome! You came back and left! You never cared!" Mitch sobbed into the bloodied suit. My heart snapped. A purple haze formed around me and spread, killing all the remaining squids that Mitch's and Jerome's armies couldn't kill. This tendrils wrapped around injures and healed them. When it almost took all my energy, I fell, but still pushing out more. All the pain and sorrow drove me to fix even if it cost my life. The other leaders tried to stop me but only Taylor succeeded.

"Seto! They're all healed!" He shouted. My eyes flickered and my aura returned but now just surrounded me and Jerome. I kneeled down next to his body and placed my hand on his cold chest. I checked my power level and notice that if I continue, I would die and Jerome might not come back. Whelp, time to take the risk. I prepared to cast the spell but felt someone pull me off. It was Infinity, her silver aura flickering around her because of the magic pulling at.

"What, Infinity? I am trying to do something!" I growled at her.

She shook her head, her black and silver hair falling neatly down her back.

"I won't let you kill yourself with the risk he won't come back." The others looked surprise.

"Is this true, Seto?" Adam asked sadly. I nodded shamefully.

"Seto, I forbid you to risk your life over a hybrid." I rose in anger, my aura crackling violently and casting a smell of burnt chocolate.

"Adam, he saved your life! He made sure the rest of the recruits didn't die! HE IS THE REASON WE WON!" I yelled, my voice getting deeper with anger.

Everyone flinched and I turned back to Jerome only to find Infinity already casting the spell, her silver aura casting a nice peppermint and autumn smell. I place my hands next to hers and caught the spell in time for my mind to be whisked away into the court Jerome was being judge in.

"Court in order! We are here to decide where this heroic Hybrid will go. Any mages or sorcerers here?" The main judge yelled, his tone saying that it was necessary for the last part even though he didn't think there will be any. Well, surprise, surprise. Jerome was standing there in the middle of the fuzzy white space, wringing his hands nervously. Infinity was already walking to stand next to him, only one person allowed. I could no longer help him out, although going there might take all my energy and kill me trying to defend him.

"Who dares interferes!?" The judge yelled. Infinity answered coolly

"Infinity"

Infinity's POV

I watch as the judge recognized me, his eyes growing wide.

"I-I'm sorry my lady. I didn't know it was you" He stuttered. I flinch at the words 'my lady'

"No need, I'm just a sorcerer." I said, hoping Seto didn't notice but I knew he did.

"Ok, sire? That better? What are you doing here?"

I looked at Jerome and smiled

"I'm here to take him back to Minecraftia."

The judge nodded and waved his hand.

"As you wish Soul Stitcher." I led Jerome over to Seto and said "See Seto, you didn't need to come, I got it. You could have died defending him." Seto nodded, probably still thinking about something.

I felt something prodding in my mind and cut the spell after dealing with it. I was the first to jerk awake, then Seto.

"What happen?" He asked. I shushed him and waited to see if I had successfully stitched his soul back. The seconds seem to turn to minutes before Jerome coughed and his eyes fluttered open.  
Mitch's POV

I watch as Seto and Infinity collapsed on Jerome's body.

"Are they dead?" Ty rasped out. I shook my head

"No, their magic should have stopped if they did." The purple and silver vapors were hanging right in front of me. I reached out and touched a purple one first. Flashes of stuff came to me. Seto as a kid being bullied for being magical, his first bit of magic, coming to school for the first time and getting teased. I knew these already, he told me but the feelings that came with it, sadness, anger then strongest of all happiness. I jerked my hand back and stared at it.

The others looked at me.

"What is it?" I looked over my shoulder and said "I just felt how Seto felt when we became friends"

I only felt happiness this great only when I hung out with Jerome. It also came along with my stomach turning, my heart racing and nervousness that I would mess up. Seto felt it twice, once when he became friends with us and when he met Infinity. Along with the happiness he felt all the feelings I felt with Jerome. Love, that's what Seto called it.

I went back to the vapors, the silver one to be precise, and touched it. I didn't go into her memories but into a white room filled with people. I felt my head turn and saw Seto. It felt like I was seeing Jerome, all the feelz! I realize I was Infinity right now. She turned to the judge and stated her name. I heard something weird.

"I-I'm sorry my lady. I didn't know it was you." I felt her flinch at the words 'my lady'. Why? Something dark and gloomy floated in front of me.

I touched it as access one of her memories. I was floating in a cobblestone room with a torch dimly lighting it. I turned around to see a girl around the age of 19 chained to the wall. Her hands raw and bloody, hung above her head. Her dress was in tatters but even I could tell it used to be a very expensive material. Her dull black hair, burnt in some places, hung down to cover her bowed head. Her bare skin was covered in cuts, old and new, burns, whip marks, lashes, bruises and dried and fresh blood. But even in this dirty state, she held a certain dignity. I heard a door slam open then shut and footsteps.

"Last chance Infinity. Bow down to me." A derpy voice said. I turned to see the Derpy king's father, wait when was this? She answered in a raspy voice, like she didn't have a drink in a while, but it still carried a hint of the silveryness.

"Never"

The king raised a tentacle in anger and slapped her. Not a sound, I had to admire her courage.

"You are already kneeling before me! Just pledge your loyalty to me already!" I saw a faint smile. "I rather die before that will happen and even after death, No!"

The king calmed down and said "So be it, Soul Stitcher and may you never stitch another soul."

He raised his sword in respect before stabbing her. He left her bleeding. I knelt by her side as her eye lids fluttered open again.

"I know someone will be able to see this, so one last message before I go stitch my soul back. When the war comes, we will win. The two armies, Dimension army against the Ultimate Squid army."

Her eyes closed and I felt the need to show my respect. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was the younger Infinity, the present day one. She motions me to leave and I nodded. I closed my eyes and felt myself fall through a huge abyss. I stumbled and felt solid ground.

"Mitch!" I heard someone yell. Butterflies exploded in my stomach. I peeped open my eyes to see Jerome limping towards me.

"Jerome!" I shouted before flinging myself onto him. I buried my face in his fur, my tears wetting it.

"I miss ya biggums." I mumbled while he petted my head. I heard someone give an awkward cough. I untangle myself and looked Jerome straight into the eyes.

"You okay Biggums?" He asked me, his golden eyes showing happiness. I sniffed and wiped my tears.

"Yeah g. Of course, you came back!" He cracked a smile.

"Yeah! Power moves only!" I laughed and grabbed him arm to led him back to his spot in the line. The 12 of us standing at sunrise of a brand new day.  
So that was the first war of many more. But never has it become too much. You might be wondering what happen to the others, well here is what happen. Mitch, Jerome, Ender, Snow, and Kitty all disappeared after the war. It seem like they all talked to this stranger then disappeared. The others are off to find them as they try finding there way back to Minecraftia, helping on the way. So here lies the end of this war, the journey is only beginning, after all Infinity had foretold a huge war that could destroy the universe as we know it.


End file.
